Syukron
by Ryo Amai
Summary: Kelurga Yamanaka yang hidup dengan damai / #1stAnnivYamFam / Islamic story
**Syukron**

A fanfiction for 1st anniversary Yamanaka Family (Root and Flower)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Rohma Amai

Warning : OOC, Islamic Contens, Typo(s), dll.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ceklek.

Pintu depan rumah keluarga Yamanaka terbuka. Terlihatlah laki-laki bermata onyx dari balik pintu tersebut.

Sai. Baru saja tiba dari luar kota selama sebulan untuk mengerjakan tugas kantornya.

Ino. Sang istri yang membukakan pintu tersebut, tak tahan untuk tidak memeluk sang suami yang sangat ia rindukan.

 **...**

"Kau pasti lelah", ujar Ino sembari menyuguhkan segelas air putih ke hadapan Sai.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi". Sai meraih gelasnya dan menghabiskan isisnya dalam sekali tenggak dan menaruh gelasnya kembali di atas meja makan.

"Selama kau mandi, aku akan memasak".

"Kau akan memasak momen tofu 'kan?"

Dengan senyuman riang Ino menjawab; "Tentu saja". Melihatnya, Sai ikut tersenyum. Sudah lama ia tak melihat senyum Ino yang sangat manis, yang mampu membuat rasa lelahnya hilang seketika.

 **...**

Dengan tenang, Sai memakan makanannya.

Momen tofu buatan Ino memang tak ada duanya. Ia bahkan menambah hingga tiga kali. Ino yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum senang.

"Disana tidak ada yang menyajikan momen tofu", ujar Sai di tengah-tengah makannya.

"Biarpun ada, aku yakin rasanya pasti hambar". Mendengarnya mebuat Ino tertawa.

"Tapi disana kau tetap makan 'kan?" Tanya Ino.

Sambil tersenyum, Sai mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

Ino memutuskan untuk tak menyahut lagi, karena kini ia sedang memperhatikan Sai yang makan di hadapannya. Sambil bertopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya, mata hijaunya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sai.

Sikap Sai yang tenang.

Gestur tubuhnya yang selalu sedap dipandang.

Lihat ketika ia menggerakkan tangannya, mengedipkan kelopak matanya. Itu semua selalu membuat Ino tersenyum kala melihatnya (dan membuat author jadi gila :v). Merasakan Ino yang terus memandangnya, membuat Sai menoleh.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu?" masih mempertahankan senyumnya, Ino menggeleng member jawaban.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Kau dulu yang makan, sampai habispun taka pa. Nanti kalau aku mau makan, aku akan masak lagi".

Kruuk...

Sebuah suara dari perut Ino, membantah ucapan yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Dengan cengiran malu, Ino menerima sepiring nasi dan momen tofu yang di sodorkan Sai.

"Jangan pernah menyiksa dirimu seperti itu".

 **...**

Sambil duduk bersandar di sofa, Sai dan Ino kini sedang menyaksikan acara televise yang menyiarkan berita.

" selama aku tingglkan kamu kerja, kamu sama sekali tidak pernah keluar rumah untuk sekedar berkumpul bersama teman-temanmu? Apa kamu tidak bosan dan jenuh?" ujar Sai memulai pembicaraan.

Dan Ino menjawab; "Sebenarnya jenuh, tapi itu lebih baik dibanding aku harus pergi tak jelas, karena ketika aku jalan bersama teman-teman, aku pasti akan berbuat dosa".

Dengan agak kaget, Sai bertanya; "Maksudnya dosa seperti apa?"

"Aku ini perempuan yang tak sempurna, imanku juga belum kokoh dan semua teman-temanku berbeda-beda karakternya, bayangkan ketika perempuan sudah berkumpul pasti tidak lepas dari gosip dan menceritakan keburukan orang. Bahkan mirisnya sampai menceritakan kelebihan pria lain dibandingkan pasangan mereka. Apa kau terima jika aku berkumpul bersama orang-orang seperti itu?"

Sai diam.

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu berprasangka buruk padaku, apa lagi teknologi yang semakin canggih seperti ini perselingkuhan rentan terjadi, aku tidak mau hubungan kita hancur hanya Karena salah paham, makanya aku hindari itu semua." Mendengar semua itu, Sai diam. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Terimakasih". Ucap Sai lalu memeluk istri tercintanya.

 **...**

Tap...tap...

Dua anak berusia 12 tahun memasuki kediaman Yamanaka. Anak berkulit pucat dan berambut pirang, berkalan mendahului anak berambut nanas. Hingga mereka memasuki ruang keluarga dan mendapati kedua orangtua si anak pirang sedang bercakap-cakap.

"Ibu", panggil si anak itu.

"Inojin, kau sudah pulang?" ujar Ino lalu menghampiri anaknya-Inojin.

"Shikadai, kau ada disini?"

"Iya, bibi", ucap Shikadai sambil mengangguk hormat.

"Inojin, kau sudah pulang sekolah?" Inojin menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati ayahnya yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ternyata ayah sudah pulang...".

Sret...

Inojin mengulurkan tangan kanannya, meminta sesuatu.

"Apa ayah membawakan sesuatu untukku?" tanyanya polos. Ino yang mendengar itu langsung memasang tampang garang.

"Aku hanya bercanda,bu", ujar Inojin merengut, hingga ia mundur satu langkah.

"Tenang saja, ayah membelikanmu sesuatu". Ayah dan anak itupun melangkah pergi dari ruang keluarga. Ino hanya bias menggeleng maklum. Lalu ia menoleh kea rah Shikadai.

"Baiklah Shikadai, kau ingin makan?" tanyanya.

"Iya, bibi. Aku lapar".

"Hahaha. Baiklah, ayo ikut bibi". Inopun melangkah menuju dapur di ikuti Shikadai.

 **...**

Shikadai dan Inojin, kini mereka sedang berhadapan dangan wajah serius. Sambil bersila di hadapan papan shogi yang sangat rumit bagi Inojin, tetapi sangat mudah bagi Shikadai, mereka menggerakkan tangan bergantian melancarkan serangan untuk mengalahkan musuh.

Hingga sebuah suara penuh kemenangan terdengar.

"Kena kau!"

Pletak...

Satu buah bidak milik Shikadai berhasil menghalau pergerakan bidak milik Inojin. Dan sebuah suara penuh kekecewaanpun terdengar.

"Tidak! Aku kalah lagi!"

Angin musim semipun berhembus. Menari-nari mengejek atas kekalahan Inojin.

FIN

a/n:

Fanfiction ini di dedikasikan untuk event grup facebook 1st anniversary Yamanaka Family (Root and Flower) . Semoga fanfic ini dapat menghibur dan memberi pengajaran yang baik.

Salam Bunga Tinta

Serang, 4 Mei 2016.


End file.
